


Two Different Worlds

by NuwandaSnicket



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drag Queens, I Don't Even Know, M/M, somebody stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: When a new coffee shop opens in town, all Jason has on his mind is the super sweet new barista, Peter.  Then a dumb bet with his sister has him spending his evenings performing at a drag club.  What's weirder is his nightly run-ins with Peter and the unknowing second bond they begin to form.When will they learn that a heart doesn't draw a line?Nothing matters if I am yours and you are mine.This concept was invented as a joke and somehow I find myself writing it.  Because I'm a garbage person.  I hope someone at least enjoys it.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sulliebee1019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulliebee1019/gifts).



Jason had made a lot of terrible decisions in his life, but he was pretty damn certain this was the worst one yet. 

He wished he could blame it on the alcohol (he’d had a lot to drink that night), but honestly, it probably wouldn’t have been any different were he sober. Nadia had thrown down a challenge, and he had never been one to back down from one of Nadia’s challenges.

The night had started when Nadia and her friends Diane and Tanya had dragged him out of the house. Their friend Lucas generally worked as a DJ and had gotten a new job working at a drag club called _the Chez_. Apparently this meant they all had to go and check it out.

Jason couldn’t deny that he had been intrigued. He’d watched a few seasons of _Drag Race_ (not that he’d admit it to Nadia) and it was definitely an art form. Still, he had never seen a show live. So they headed out together, and the show did not disappoint. The queens were talented, lip-synching their way through songs, dancing, doing kicks and even splits.

“That’s so cool,” he murmured. He had thought the words would go unnoticed under the blaring club music, but Nadia caught on, eyeing him with a sly smile.

“Yeah?”

Oh. Immediately, he tried to shrug it off. “Yeah. I mean, it’s okay. I guess it’s pretty impressive.”

“Pretty impressive?” Nadia echoed. “Jason, I bet you couldn’t even walk in a pair of heels for ten minutes, let alone stand up for an entire song.”

For some reason, he felt extremely indignant. “I could so!”

“Oh?” Her face took on that look he knew all too well, and he should have immediately known to back out of this conversation. It read of trouble, plain and simple. “You wanna make a bet?”

“......what kind of bet?”

“I bet you can’t do it.”

“Yeah, you already made that clear.”

She made a face at him. “Okay, then. I bet you can’t stand up on that stage every night for a month. One song, every night.”

“What do I get if I do?”

“Fifty bucks.”

Fifty bucks didn’t sound too bad. Still…. “A hundred.”

Nadia had laughed. “Okay, Jason. But when I say stand up there, I don’t just mean stand in one place. I better see some kind of dancing.”

Jason felt a little wave of doubt, but there was no way he was going to back down now. “Deal.” And they shook on it.

So now here he was the next day with a splitting hangover, heading back to the drag club, wondering what the hell he was going to do. He had been going back and forth all morning, trying to figure out where to go and how to begin. Watching _Drag Race_ in no way prepared him for actually participating himself, and he hadn’t the least idea where to get clothes or shoes that would fit. In the end, he turned to the club. If anyone could help him, it would be one of the queens.

Lucas had been willing to provide an intro, so hopefully that would help. The last thing he wanted to do was offend anyone. He didn’t know if telling them that their lifestyle was the subject of a bet would be offensive to any of them. He hoped not.

But first, coffee. His head was pounding, and this new place in town made some of the best coffee he’d ever had. 

Jason pushed open the door, glancing around, and his heart fell. There was no sign of him. Only Ivy, with her dark hair and lovely smile. She was sweet, and Jason enjoyed talking to her, but she wasn’t the reason he came here.

Then there he was, Peter, stepping out of the back room, that messy head of auburn hair, hands full of two steaming cups of coffee. He began to squeeze behind Ivy, calling out a warning of “hot stuff! Coming through!” and Jason couldn’t help but grin. _**God** , how is he so cute?_

Those brown eyes caught sight of Jason and widened. Peter’s entire face slowly lit up with a smile. Jason hoped so hard that it was because of him. He stepped up to the counter, unable to help but notice the way that Peter carefully nudged Ivy out of the way to take over. “Hi.”

“Hello.” That smile was so gorgeous. “Nice to see you again.”

“You too.” After a moment he realized Peter was waiting for his order and he flushed. “Oh. Sorry. Um, just a large black coffee please.”

“Sure.” Peter frowned. “Are you feeling okay? You don’t look so great.”

_Oh God_. He hoped he didn’t look _that_ bad. The shop had only opened a month ago and it was the first time Jason had laid eyes on Peter. He had fallen instantly. Peter was just always so cheerful and friendly to everyone, no matter if they were polite to him or not. He would always chat and seemed to genuinely care about Jason’s day, just like right now. The thought of showing up looking horrible was not a pleasant one. Jason only wanted to make a good impression on Peter, even though he knew Peter was the last person who would care. He was too sweet.

“Yeah, just a long night out.”

“Oh.” Was it just his wishful imagination or did Peter’s face fall a little?

“My sister dragged me to the club.”

No, he was pretty certain it was not his imagination. Peter looked relieved when Jason mentioned his sister, his smile becoming more relaxed. “That sounds like the sort of thing sisters do.”

“Yeah. Didn’t get home until four.”

“Ugh.” He smiled sympathetically. “Well, I hope your day gets better.”

_Now that I’ve seen you, it **definitely** will_.

“Ahem.” Ivy had been busy making the coffee while they talked; now she offered it to Peter, a brow raised. Peter’s cheeks flushed. Accepting it, he uncapped the nearby sharpie and began to write. 

“You don’t need to put my name on it.”

Smiling, Peter handed it over. “Have a good one.”

Ivy seemed like she’d had enough, calling out “next!” and Jason got bumped aside. Looking down at his cup, he saw Peter’s by now familiar, graceful scrawl. _Feel better!_ Warmth flooded him, as though he had already taken a sip of his coffee. He looked up. Peter was back in motion, working on his next order, and his cheeks were flushed, his ears bright red. He was embarrassed. Dammit, how was he so ridiculously adorable?

Jason sipped his coffee as he walked down the street. As soon as the shop opened, seeing Peter had become the highlight of his day. He always made certain to find time to stop by, no matter how hectic his schedule was. There was just something about the other boy that made Jason instantly happy, and he liked to think that the feeling was mutual. He tried to talk himself down, not wanting to get his hopes up, but the way Peter smiled at him, the way he sometimes blushed. And now this.

_Feel better!_

Such a simple message, but it made Jason’s heart soar. The encounter had even helped him to suppress some of the nerves he had been feeling about this entire endeavor he was setting out on.

He knocked on the club door and waited. After what felt like forever, Lucas answered. “Yo.”

“Hey, Lucas.” He slipped past Lucas and indoors. “Does anyone know I’m coming?”

“Yeah, I explained already.”

“And?”

“They were pretty cool with it. Ella said she’ll help you.”

“Ella?”

“Ella Gance.”

“Oh.” That was cute. Jason didn’t know how they came up with these names, but they were always so clever. “I didn’t see her last night.”

“Yeah, she wasn’t here. But she said she’d be willing to teach you the ropes.”

Lucas pushed open the door to one of the back rooms and Jason immediately felt like he was on _Drag Race_. It wasn’t the neon pink walls he was used to, but there were the makeup mirrors and clothing racks that he knew so well. 

A slim, fit brunette stood up and offered his hand. “Hey. Jason, right?”

“Yeah. And you’re--”

“Simon.” He gave a smile. “Ella Gance.” He glanced at Lucas. “I hear you need some help with a dumbass bet.”

Jason couldn’t help but feel a wave of embarrassment. “Yeah.”

“Well, we’ll see what we can do. Makeup and clothes I can help you with, and I can show you how to walk. Whether or not you can actually work it out is up to you.”

Jason couldn’t help the overwhelming wave of gratitude. “Thank you. Really.”

“Well,” Simon cocked his head. “When do we start?”

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very close friend named Simon with a very similar drag name. This is for you, lovely. <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the respect for queens. Seriously, I don't know how they do it. You guys are amazing. 
> 
> Again, Simon, this is for you. All my love, you wonderful person. <3

Jason stared. “You have GOT to be kidding me.”

Simon shook his head. “Put ‘em on.”

“Those are the highest heels God invented.”

“Jesus, are you always so dramatic?” He tossed the shoes to Jason, who fumbled, but managed to catch them. “They’re only two inches. That’s nothing.”

Jason was doubtful. They looked a lot higher than two inches. Still, if anyone would know, it was Simon. Sitting, he kicked off his sneakers and tugged on the heels. “Holy shit.”

“Do they fit?”

“They seem to, but how do you walk in these?”

“I was under the impression that you would be dancing in them.”

Jason was really regretting this bet. “I don’t even think I can stand in them.” Carefully, holding onto the chair for support, he rose to his feet. The pain was immediate. “Damn, why do people wear these things?”

“Because they look amazing.”

There was no denying that. Still, with the pain in his feet, Jason wasn’t certain it was a worthwhile trade-off. “Okay. Now what?”

“Walk. Just walk around. Try to get used to them.” Simon watched for a minute, then shook his head. “No, not like--” Sighing, he stopped Jason in his tracks. “Watch.” He moved across the room. “See? Like that.”

“My hips don’t work that way.”

“They can if you just try.” Simon returned and gave Jason a nudge. “Try again.” He himself took a seat to watch. 

Jason felt like an idiot, walking back and forth across the room while Simon sat there, looking utterly fabulous and silently critiquing his every move. “So what made you decide to help me?”

“I don’t know. It just seemed like fun. Any way this goes, it’ll be entertaining.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well either you do a fabulous job and make me look good, a horrible job and your sister laughs at you, or, best of all, you end up loving it and decide to start doing drag yourself.”

Jason concentrated on taking smaller steps, trying to feel the motion. “But by your logic, if I do a horrible job, won’t that just make _you_ look bad?”

“Shut up.” Simon contemplated him. “That looks better. You’re not terrible. Are you sure you haven’t worn heels before?”

“Yes. I ice skated, though.”

“Figure skated?”

“Yeah. For a while, before my dad…” But he trailed off. He didn’t like talking about his dad. “Anyway, figure skating is nothing at all like wearing heels.”

“No, it isn’t. It definitely requires grace, though. Have you thought of a name yet?”

Damn. He needed a name, didn’t he? “Not really, no.”

“Is there anything that speaks to you? What are you into?”

“I don’t know. Books, films.”

“What kind of films?”

“Classic.” That stirred something. “Oh!” His face lit up. “ _Some Like it Hot_!”

Simon raised a brow. “The one with the men in drag?” 

“That’s the one. Marilyn’s character. Sugar Kane.” 

Simon had to laugh. “I like it.”

“Really?” Jason was so happy. He’d loved that film ever since he was a kid. It felt amazing to have settled on a name so quickly, and one that was so personal.

“Yeah. It works.”

“Well, I’m glad we got that squared away.”

“Doing better in those heels, too.” A smile. “It’s not pretty by any means, but it doesn’t look nearly as rough as it did a few minutes ago. Actually starting to look a bit like a woman.”

Jason laughed. “Under the circumstances, a very good thing.” 

“Very.” Simon rose from his seat. “So when does this bet kick in? Tonight, or did your sister give you a day’s grace?”

“I don’t have to start until tomorrow, thank God.” Jason couldn’t imagine what he would do if he had to go onstage that very night. He might be getting the hang of these shoes but in no way was he ready to dance in them.

“On that we agree. Okay. So you can take those home with you and you’d better practice, you hear?”

Jason nodded. “Believe me, I hear. I’ve got money riding on this.”

“For tomorrow night, I can do your makeup. Maybe we can work on that when we have more time and get you doing it yourself, but no way am I sending you out there looking like an amateur.”

The gratitude was overwhelming. “Thank you so much.”

“Now, the last thing we should really talk about today so that it doesn’t come as a complete surprise is teaching you to tuck.”

 _Oh no_.

**~*~**

Jason headed home with a pair of heels in his bag, extremely subdued. He knew all about tucking, but now he had a lot to think about. Like either getting his hands on some tucking panties (no idea WHERE he would get some in time for the next night) or completely shaving because no way was he sticking tape down there otherwise.

“Jason!”

That voice. That lovely, lovely voice. “Peter!”

The redhead was walking towards him, a cup of coffee in hand and the biggest smile on his face. “Hey! Where are you coming from?”

“Oh, stopped in to see a friend. Just heading home now. You just get off?”

“Um, yeah, just a few minutes ago.” His cheeks had flushed at that particular wording, which was completely adorable. “Which way you headed?”

Jason gestured. “Down this road a little ways.”

Peter cocked his head. “Walk you home?”

The words took Jason completely by surprise; a smile lit up his face. “I’d like that.”

They walked together down the road, both of them feeling incredibly shy. It felt like a first date, even though it was nothing but an innocent stroll, and neither was entirely sure what to say.

“Long day at work?”

“Not too terrible. Matt was on the warpath though.”

“Isn’t he always?” Jason didn’t care for Peter’s boss. He always seemed angry and it was clear that he had a thing for Ivy which, as her manager, was creepy.

Peter laughed. “Kind of.” He glanced at Jason, smiling. “How about you?”

Oh God, how to ever tell Peter about his day? There was no possible way to tell him that Jason had spent the day learning how to walk like a woman, or that he was on his way home to basically shave his entire body. “Not much, really,” he fibbed. “Helped a friend with some stuff he needed done. Going to just head home and have an easy night.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They reached Jason’s apartment far too soon for his liking. “Well, this is me.” He was pleased to see that Peter looked as disappointed at their arrival as he did. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

The question made him smile. “Bright and early.”

Peter’s face glowed at the reply. “Goodnight.”

Jason watched as Peter vanished down the pathway and sighed. He had a lot of work to do.

**~*~**

Jason dashed through the door into the dressing room, out of breath. It was a much different sight than the previous morning, when it had only been him and Simon. Now it was full of girls in various states of dress and makeup. At first he didn’t even recognize Simon, or rather, Ella, who was already finished making up. 

“You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” It had just been so hard to leave the coffee shop. The line had been almost non-existent when Jason arrived and the two had been able to stand and talk in a way that they never could. Jason didn’t even notice until a line began forming and he’d had to leave. 

“Well now we have to move twice as fast. I hope you got everything cleaned up last night.”

“I did.” Jason could feel himself flushing. It felt way more embarrassing talking about this in front of a roomful of people he didn’t know.

Ella grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him into a chair. “Sit.” 

“I _am_ sitting.”

“And don’t be obnoxious.” She quickly went to work doing his makeup. Somehow it was strangely relaxing, just being able to sit there and have someone else take care of him. But all too soon came the part where he had to go in the bathroom and tuck.

 _Oh God_. 

He had practiced this last night and actually googled it to make certain he was doing it right, but that didn’t make it any less painful. Still, Ella gave him a thumbs up when she saw him, so he assumed he did a good job.

The cinching was about as bad as the tucking. He shook his head. “Tell me again why you do this?”

“Give it five minutes.”

Jason waited. Finally he was fully dressed, and Ella gestured to the mirror. “Take a look.”

Jason moved to the mirror, and stared.

“.....that’s not me.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s Sugar Kane.”

Sugar Kane looked nothing like him. Sugar Kane was _cute_. Sugar Kane looked like someone he might actually try to pick up if he saw her on the street. It was clear she was a drag queen but Jason liked guys so, yeah. There was that.

Ella was arching a brow at him. “Happy?”

He nodded. “Thank you. I really…..wow. This is _amazing_.”

“Just do me proud and don’t fall on your ass out there.”

Jason burst out laughing. “I’ll do my best.”

**~*~**

The crowd was cheering, strobes flashing. Jason’s heart was pounding. He knew that Nadia was out there with Diane and Tanya. Not only that, the crowd was huge. He was about to go out there in front of all these people and perform. What if he fell on his ass? Everyone would laugh. He was beginning to feel panic rising in him.

 _Stop it_ , he told himself. _You’ll be fine. You’re going to be fine_.

Ella took center stage, coming to the microphone.

“Hello, again!” The crowd cheered. They really loved her, and Jason didn’t blame them. He had only known her for a little over a day, and she was magnetic and funny, whether as Simon or Ella. “We have a little surprise for you tonight. I’d like to introduce you to my brand new drag daughter.”

There was a massive uproar in cheers, and Jason winced because he recognized the loudest of them as Nadia and her friends. Still, hearing people cheer for him somewhat raised his spirits.

“Yes, I know, I know, I look way too young to be a mother, but I think you’ll all agree that while the circumstances of her birth are extremely unusual, she certainly is one of a kind. May I present Sugar Kane!”

Jason stepped out onstage, blinking in the brightness of the lights. He couldn’t focus on any one person, and honestly that was probably for the best. He was far too nervous. But then the music started and he had no more time to think, only to perform.

_At first, I was afraid, I was petrified_  
_Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side_  
_But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong_  
_And I grew strong and I learned how to get along_

His eyes were adjusting to the light now and he could make out Nadia at her table. He signaled her out, pointing at her as he mouthed along with the song, and made his way over to her.

_And so you're back from outer space_  
_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_  
_I should have changed that stupid lock_  
_I should have made you leave your key_  
_If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

With a gesture, he gave Nadia the brush off and turned his back on her, giving a twirl and strutting back to the stage. Some part of him realized with shock that he wasn’t just having fun, he was having the time of his life. His feet were killing him and while he had somewhat adjusted to the feeling of the tuck, it still hurt like a bitch, but somehow it was all worth it. 

_Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_  
_Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

The words were for Nadia. _Did you think you were going to win? I am going to beat this. I am going to do this every single night for a month and I am going to do it **in style**._

At the end of the show, Jason was exhausted but elated. Ella pulled him aside, hugging him.

“You were great!”

“I feel like my feet are going to fall off.”

She laughed. “You’ll get used to it.”

“You think?”

“No.”

“Cheers.” But he didn’t care, he couldn’t. It had been such a rush, something he had never been expecting. Even so, all he wanted to do was get all of this off and get home. It seemed to take forever to scrub all the makeup off. He wasn’t even certain he got it all. Still eventually he was stripped clean and back in his own jeans and t-shirt and worn out hoodie, a pair of battered sneakers which felt like old bedroom slippers compared to the heels he’d had on all night. 

Nadia was waiting for him outside and she practically crushed him in a hug. “Jason, that was awesome!”

“Thanks.” He was so, so tired, but the words felt good to hear.

Pulling away, she grinned at him. “Now you just have to keep it up for twenty-eight more days."

He only laughed. It had seemed so daunting a task yesterday, but after the high from that performance, he felt like he could take on the world. “Bring it on.”

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a figure skater for half my life and while I do not think it would make it easier to learn heels, I do think it would make it easier for Jason to adopt graceful mannerisms. 
> 
> Then again, I wear four inch stilettos, so who knows, maybe it does help?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who likes Matt. I swear I don't hate him as much as my stories always make it out. He just strikes me as the guy who always complains that he's been friendzoned and it irks me so yeah. He kind of ends up being the asshole when I write him.

Jason was exhausted when his alarm clock went off the next day, and he resisted the urge to simply throw it across the room and break the damn thing. He needed it, as much as he hated it.

Getting dressed as quickly as possible, he grabbed his iPod and headphones and set out. He had used to start the morning with a jog, but that was before _Smooth Brew_ opened. Jason had completely stumbled upon it one morning and there he was, Peter, his auburn hair a tousled mess, eyes bright despite the early hour. He’d smiled, and Jason’s heart had skipped a beat. Peter was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and so ridiculously sweet and friendly and Jason thanked God that he hadn’t gone for his jog yet or he would have been sweaty and disgusting and what a first impression THAT would have made. 

He had returned every morning since, and sometimes later in the day as well. Just seeing that face, those lovely smiles, always made his day so much better, and he liked to think it did the same for Peter. It was true that Peter smiled and treated everyone well, but for some reason those smiles always seemed a little wider when he talked to Jason, those gorgeous brown eyes lighting up when he saw Jason walk through the door.

This morning was no exception. As soon as the bell on the door jangled, Peter’s head shot up, and his face lit up when he saw Jason. The shop was crazy, all the people on their way to work stopping in for their morning dose of caffeine, so Jason had to wait in line. It didn’t matter. It was more than worth it for _his_ morning dose of _Peter_.

He finally reached the counter. Those stupid butterflies were running rampant in his stomach. “Hey.”

“Hi. The usual?”

“Yes, please.” 

For a moment, Peter frowned, then his smile grew. “I like the makeup.”

Jason felt panic. _Shit. **Shit**_. He had realized when he’d gotten home last night that he hadn’t gotten all of the eyeliner off, but he’d been too tired to do a thing about it, and it had totally slipped his mind that morning. He could feel his face burning. “Ah….I didn’t….my sister….” He struggled with words, unable to think of a single decent excuse.

Peter was smiling, but it was soft. If Jason didn’t know better, he’d think that Peter found his fumbling endearing. “Relax.” Ivy slid Jason’s coffee across the counter and Jason tried to snatch it, wanting to get out of there immediately. Instead, just as yesterday, Peter picked it up and scrawled across it with the sharpie, handing it off to Jason. He wasn’t smiling as much now, looking a bit as though he regretted what he said. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Jason muttered. All he wanted to do was get out of there as quickly as possible. How on earth had he embarrassed himself so badly? He fought his way through the crowd and out onto the street, the nice cool autumn air feeling so good on his flushed face. Then he looked at Peter’s writing and stopped dead.

_I’m a sucker for boys in eyeliner_.

Jason would swear to God his heart stopped. He looked at the shop window, where Peter was busy working on other people’s orders. Peter looked about as red-faced as Jason was. Ivy was rubbing his back reassuringly. 

Peter liked the way he looked. Peter was…. _flirting_ with him. Or was he? Was it a joke? God, Jason was terrible at reading signs. If only he hadn’t worn that stupid makeup, this wouldn’t even be an issue.

He headed off to work, silently yelling at himself the entire way there.

**~*~**

Peter felt horrible. He hadn’t meant anything by the words. He honestly thought Jason looked good. It hadn’t been something he had ever expected of the other boy, but he’d looked great. Eyeliner really suited him, making the blue of his eyes pop. But the comment had made Jason flush bright red. He didn’t know if the message he’d written on Jason’s cup would make things better or worse. Peter had been trying to flirt with Jason since they’d met, but honestly, he had never been any good at flirting, especially when it was someone he really liked, and he really, _really_ liked Jason. The blonde was so sweet, always wanting to know how Peter’s day was going, and Peter hadn’t failed to notice the little questions he tried to slip in, digging for details on Peter’s life. Peter had, for his part, been trying so hard to drop hints. He had made it extremely clear that he wasn’t seeing anyone at all, and that he was extremely gay. He wasn’t sure how much more he could do.

Ivy rubbed his back reassuringly. “Hey.” Peter looked up at her miserably. “Relax.”

“How can I?”

“Peter, I don’t know how many more times I can tell you this, but that boy is crazy about you.”

“First of all, you don’t know that.” She opened her mouth but he didn’t give her a chance. “Secondly, even if you’re right, I may have just messed it up.”

“How? By complimenting him on his makeup?” She sighed. “Peter. You need to get a grip.”

“Hey!”

“Oi!” Matt stepped out from the back, frowning. “There’s too much talking out here.”

Peter looked around the room. “Matt…..there is literally no one in the shop.”

Matt glanced pointedly around the room, where most of the tables had people seated. “Looks pretty full to me.”

Ivy rolled her eyes. “Matt, come on. You know what he means. There’s no line at all.”

Matt’s demeanor softened somewhat when he looked to Ivy. “Still. Quiet down. I don’t want you disturbing everyone.”

Ivy stuck her tongue out at his retreating back and Peter muffled a laugh. “You’re terrible,” he whispered.

“I don’t care. I can’t stand him.”

“I’ve noticed.”

Ivy gave him a withering look. “Anyway, you need to just chill out. Every time that boy looks at you, he practically has little hearts coming out of his eyes.”

“Matt?” She punched his shoulder. “Ow!”

“Don’t be a smartass. Jason is ridiculously into you. Now stop acting like an idiot and ask him out.”

“Okay, okay, I will!”

Maybe.

_If I can ever get up the courage_.

**~*~**

Jason only had two clients at the gym that day: a woman named Rachel who was committed to getting in shape for a 15k that summer, and sweet girl named Leah who he was pretty sure had signed up for his class for the sole purpose of hitting on him (sorry, gay). But he was having an extremely hard time focusing after his run in with Peter. 

The instant he got to work, he went straight to the bathroom and wiped off the rest of that eyeliner. When he got a look at himself, he went red all over again. He couldn’t deny that it looked pretty good, though he kind of looked like a member of _Panic! At the Disco_ (definitely not a bad thing; Ryan Ross was hot). 

He had finished his coffee on the way there and now he rinsed the cup and carefully tucked it inside his gym bag. Somehow he still felt that this was some sort of joke. Peter was always friendly and sweet, but he had never flirted so blatantly. But _God_ , did he hope this was for real. There was no way he was throwing this cup away.

He would ask someone tonight. Maybe Simon would give him an opinion. He had only known Simon for two days now but he had already realized that if the man was one thing, it was brutally honest.

Only two customers, but the day seemed to drag forever. Finally he got to shower and leave. He was actually grateful to not run into Peter this time. He had no idea what he would say. Anyway, he wanted to get to the club early and maybe practice a bit more.

Lucas let him in the backdoor like usual. “Yo. Hey, you were great last night.”

The praise felt good. “Thanks. I did okay.” 

“Hey, _I_ was impressed.”

“I’m not great with heels yet.”

“Nah, not so much on the heels, but your…” Lucas gestured vaguely with his arms. Jason cocked his head, amused.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I dunno, man. The way you moved. Your motions. You were graceful.”

Maybe Simon had been right. Maybe that figure skating had paid off after all. _God_ , Jason missed skating. He smiled. “Thanks, Lucas.” 

Simon was already in the back, flipping through a rack of outfits. He smiled when Jason entered. “Hello, Sugar.”

Jason couldn’t help laughing. “Hey.”

“Feeling good about tonight?”

A flutter of nerves rose in Jason’s stomach. “Kind of nervous.”

“I imagine it’ll be that way for a while.” Simon pulled out a dress. “I was thinking this?”

It was shorter than the one he’d worn yesterday, but it was blue and sparkly and Jason loved it immediately. “Perfect.”

“Great! Did you decide what color you wanted to do for your hair tonight?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Red.”

There it was, that raised brow once more. “Again.”

“Again.”

“You don’t want to go for the blonde like Marilyn?”

“Nope. I want red.”

Simon began going through wigs, finding one like the one Jason had chosen the night before. “So is Sugar Kane always going to be a redhead?”

“Most definitely.”

He glanced over. “Care to tell me why?”

Jason could feel his cheeks flush. Opening his bag, he pulled out the coffee cup. “I didn’t quite manage to get all my makeup off last night.” He held it out to Simon, who scanned the message. Slowly, a smile lit up his face.

“Oooh. _Someone’s_ got an admirer.”

The words made Jason’s heart beat rapidly. “Yeah?”

“Um, yes?” Simon looked up at Jason as if he was crazy. “How are you not getting that from this message?”

“I don’t know.” He took the cup back, turning it awkwardly in his hands. “We always talk and he’s super sweet but….I don’t know.”

Simon just shook his head. “ _God_ , you’re dumb.”

“Hey!”

“That, my friend, is the note of someone with a crush.” 

The happiness that filled Jason was overwhelming. Then Simon swatted him with a hairbrush. “Come on. We have to get you ready.”

He laughed. “Okay. Doll me up, mom.”

**~*~**

Jason was exhausted. It had been another amazing night, even more fun than the previous. He was beginning to feel more confident in the heels, his movements smoother. Even so, they were definitely not comfortable by any means, and he was sore. He hadn’t even changed after the show. He hadn’t had the time. He’d been the last performer of the night and when the show ran overtime, they’d basically been thrown out. So here he was, walking home at 1 AM in full drag, heels in hand. How the hell did he end up in these situations?

_What I wouldn’t give for a cup of…._

There it was, _Smooth Brew._ The lights were still on, only it was completely empty except for Peter. Peter, who was staring right at him.

Oh God. Jason was going to die. He was going to die right here. This was pretty much his worst nightmare. Peter saw him in drag. He was ready to turn tail and run but it was too late, Peter was at the door.

“Hello? Would you like to come inside?”

……..did Peter seriously not recognize him?

He realized that this shouldn’t be surprising. He had about a pound of makeup on his face. Part of him still wanted to flee, but another part of him needed that coffee, and wanted nothing more than to sit and talk with Peter. “......sure.”

He began to slip the heels back on, but Peter just shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Just come on in.”

“Won’t you get in trouble?” 

Peter smiled. “My manager’s not here.” He beckoned. “Come on. You look like you could use some coffee.”

Jason headed inside. Every part of him was screaming that this was a terrible idea. What if Peter recognized him? It could completely ruin every single chance they might have had together. But at this moment, all he wanted was to sit and have a nice cup of coffee with Peter. Nothing in the world sounded better.

Peter was behind the counter. “How do you take it?”

“Just black.” The words brought a smile to Peter’s face. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just….”

“No, what?”

Peter looked up. God, that smile was so lovely. “Someone I know takes it just like that.”

“A lot of people take it like that.”

Peter laughed. “Very true.” The smile was so soft, and Jason’s heart ached with the beauty of it. “He’s special, though.”

_Oh God_. “....oh?” Jason struggled to sound as casual as possible.

“Yeah.” Peter brought the coffee over, along with a cup for himself, sitting across from Jason. “So….did you just come from _the Chez_?” Jason nodded; Peter smiled wistfully. “I’ve always wanted to go but I’ve never gotten a chance. My friend Ivy, she works here with me. She keeps saying we’ll go together but we never quite make it.”

Oh fuck. That was all Jason needed, Peter turning up at a show. “It’s a great place,” he managed. He was struggling to modulate his voice as best he could, just the way he did at the club. So far it seemed to be working. As far as he could tell, Peter hadn’t noticed that it was him.

“I’ll have to get there.” Peter glanced at where Jason’s heels lay on the floor. “How the heck do you wear those?”

Jason couldn’t help the laughter. “Very carefully.”

“I have to say, I’ve always kind of wanted to try some.”

That surprised Jason, and he grinned. “Go for it.”

Peter looked surprised. “Really?”

A shrug. “Why not?”

Peter’s smile grew. He kicked off his shoes, taking the heels and pulling them on. “They’re a bit big.”

“Believe me, they’d be hard to walk in either way.”

Laughing, Peter carefully rose to his feet, immediately wobbling. “Holy shit.”

“Yup,” Jason agreed.

“And you dance in these?”

“I try.”

A burst of laughter. “I’m sure you’re amazing.”

Even though that was far from the case, the words filled Jason with warmth. “You’ve never even seen me walk in them.”

“So?” 

“So you have no idea how good I am.” He really was wobbling. Jason rose to his feet, worried. “Be careful.”

“I am--” But he slipped and tumbled forward. Jason’s arms shot out, catching him. 

“Jesus!” His heart was pounding. “Are you okay? Did you twist an ankle?”

Peter was only laughing; he shook his head. “No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“You gave me a heart attack, you idiot.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter had kicked off the shoes. He righted himself, but Jason’s arms were still about him, supporting him. He stared at Jason. “.....you have really nice eyes.”

Immediately, Jason felt himself turn bright red. “Ah….thank you?” He had to get out of here, right now. Peter had been looking at his eyes that morning. It wouldn’t be good if he focused on them too much and recognized him. “I should get going.”

Leaning over, Peter grabbed the heels, handing them off. “Thanks for letting me try them on.”

“You’re welcome.” Jason smiled. “Maybe try something closer to your size next time.”

Peter laughed. “I think I’ll take your advice on that one.”

“Well…..thank you. For the coffee.”

There it was, that smile, that beautiful smile that made Jason melt every time. “You’re welcome. I mean it. Always. Any night you want to stop in. I liked talking with you.”

Oh God. That was the _last_ thing Jason needed, to form some strange bond with Peter via his double life. Still, he found himself nodding.

“Thank you.”

Somehow he doubted it would be the last time he stopped by.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember that there was a purpose in my mind when I made Jason a skater, but I have since forgotten what it was. Either way, we're rolling with it and I'm kind of enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason was so frustrated. His alarm hadn’t gone off and he had almost been late for work. He’d had to run as fast as he could, barely managing to take a peek at _Smooth Brew_ as he raced past. Peter was hard at work inside with the usual crowd. Was it Jason’s imagination, or did he look a little bit down? 

It was a busy day, with five different clients, and all Jason could think about was finishing up and getting to the coffee shop. He felt terrible, so afraid that Peter was sitting there thinking Jason was mad about that message on the coffee cup. 

When he finally reached _Smooth Brew_ , Peter still looked down, face lacking that usual bright smile. Jason felt incredibly guilty for even thinking it but he kind of hoped it was because Peter was missing him.

The bell jangled and Peter didn’t move. Ivy, however, saw Jason right away, and smacked Peter’s shoulder. He looked up and immediately his face brightened. Jason felt so happy. Peter was glad to see him.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Peter looked as though just seeing Jason had made his entire day. “You….I just….”

“Have you had your break yet?”

Peter looked surprised. “No.”

Jason’s nerves were running rampant. “Well, I know it’s a little redundant, but would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?”

The smile that lit up Peter’s face was the most beautiful thing Jason had ever seen. He didn’t seem to know what to say, but Ivy was gently nudging Peter away from the counter, smiling. “He’d love to.”

Peter made his way to Jason, hands fumbling to undo the tie on his apron. Finally he just turned around. “Can you just….would you mind?”

Laughing, Jason carefully unknotted the mess Peter had made of the apron ties. “There you go.”

“Thanks.” Peter noticed that while he had been struggling, Ivy had made them each a coffee and he mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to her. “Shall we?”

They headed outdoors to one of the tables under the colorful awning. It was still mid-September, and a lovely day out, sunny and cool.

Neither seemed certain how to start. “I was worried when you didn’t come in this morning,” Peter said at last. “I thought I might have scared you off with that note yesterday.”

“No! No, not at all. I was late for work and I didn’t have time to stop.”

“Oh.” He was silent, but nothing more was forthcoming. “...so….the message _didn’t_ bother you.”

Jason colored at the memory of the words, the fact that Peter had seen him wearing makeup. “No. I just…..you surprised me. You’ve never done anything like that before.”

“What….flirt with you?” Jason nodded. Peter felt an overwhelming sense of affectionate exasperation. “Jason….I’ve been flirting with you since the first day I laid eyes on you.”

Jason was stunned. “You…..are you serious right now?”

“Yes. Well….I’ve been trying, anyway.” It was Peter’s turn to blush. “I’ve never been very good at it.”

Jason laughed. “Me neither, apparently, because I’ve been trying my hardest with you.”

That smile, that gorgeous smile. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

Peter dared to reach across the table and take Jason’s hand, happiness overwhelming him when Jason accepted, giving his hand a squeeze. “Well, I guess we’re both idiots.”

“I guess so.” He smiled, so much more at ease now that he knew they had both had these feelings for so long now. “So does this mean I can take you out for real sometime?”

Peter laughed, his cheeks flushed. “I would like that. Though even just sitting here talking with you is enough for me.” He smiled. “More than enough.”

Jason glanced inside at where Ivy was taking care of the counter. “How long’s your break?”

“I get a half hour.”

Half an hour wasn’t long at all, but it was more than enough when he knew that there would be more dates in the future. “Okay, then.” There was so much to talk about, so much he wanted to know about Peter. They’d had small conversations at the counter, but never had a real chance to sit down this way, and now he knew that there would be so many more chances. His heart glowed at the thought. Smiling, he gave Peter’s hand a squeeze. “Where should we begin?”

**~*~**

“Way to go!” Simon high fived Jason, who couldn’t stop grinning. He didn’t know that the smile would ever leave his face. He and Peter had talked for the full half-hour, discussing everything from favorite books and films to Jason’s relationship with his sister and how Peter first met Ivy. They’d been so sad to part, but made plans to go on a real date the day after tomorrow. What they were doing, Jason still had no idea, but it didn’t matter. Any time with Peter was good.

“Hey, you got any good date ideas?”

Simon shrugged. “I don’t know. It's fall. Do fall stuff.”

How had that not occurred to him? It was New England. There was so much to do there. “Oh my God, you’re a genius.”

“I know.”

Jason was beginning to learn how to apply makeup, though he still didn’t do it himself for the actual show. He didn’t trust himself to do a good enough job, and he wanted to look perfect for the stage. But it would be cool to be able to make up his own face eventually, and Simon was willing to teach him, so he would arrive early and Simon would go slowly, giving instructions as he applied his own makeup.

The heels, however, were getting much easier. It would take SO much longer before Jason looked anything _close_ to as graceful as any of these ladies, but he was proud of himself. He was beginning to really get the hang of this, and having a hell of a lot of fun doing it.

That night, when it was time to leave, he hesitated. To take off everything here or to head out again like last night? Undressing here was the safe bet, but he really wanted to see what would happen, especially after his impromptu date with Peter. He wanted to see if Peter would mention him, what sort of things Peter might say about him.

Drag it was, then.

When he reached _Smooth Brew_ , it was the same as last night. No one was there but Peter, mopping the floor. When he spotted Jason, his face brightened and he waved, hurrying to the door.

“Hi! I wasn’t certain I’d see you again!”

“Well I figured after last night I should stop by and make sure you were okay.”

Peter laughed. “Hey, I didn’t fall _that_ bad.” Moving to the counter, he poured a cup of coffee, returning and handing it over with a smile. “Saved a pot. Just in case.”

How was he so damn sweet? “Thank you.”

Peter sank into the opposite chair. “How’s it all going? Good show?”

Jason couldn’t help but smile. “Great. I think I’m actually getting the hang of this.”

“I’m sure you’re amazing.”

God, his cheeks were burning. “And you’re too nice. Behave, or I’ll tell your girlfriend what a flirt you are.” He was fishing and he knew it, but it was all worth it when Peter flushed bright red.

“Boyfriend,” he corrected. “But I don’t think it’s even official yet.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

Peter’s expression dissolved into the most beautiful smile. “His name is Jason, and he’s just….” he sighed. “ _Wonderful_. He’s sweet, and funny, and he always stops in to see me no matter what. Sometimes even twice a day.”

The look on Peter’s face filled Jason with such warmth. He looked so captivated, so completely….. _in love_. “He sounds pretty amazing,” he managed.

“He is. And he asked me out today.”

“Oh? What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Peter frowned. “I feel like I should come up with something, but I don’t know what. It needs to be good enough for him.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate whatever you do. You seem like a wonderful person.”

The compliment made Peter smile. “I’m sorry, I feel horrible. I don’t even know your name.”

“Sugar. Sugar Kane.”

Those brown eyes lit up. “Like from _Some Like it Hot_! You know, that’s so funny! Jason and I were just talking about that movie today!”

 _Fuck_. He managed a smile. “Isn’t that funny.”

“Great movie.”

“It is.” Jason had to get home. He’d already pushed it enough with all the questions about himself, for fucks sake, and now the _Some Like it Hot_ reference was just too much. “I’d better get home. Thank you for the coffee.”

“Always.” Peter walked him to the door. “I hope you come back again!”

This time, Jason was pretty sure he wouldn’t. This was a dangerous game he was playing. He couldn’t risk messing up.

Sugar Kane was done visiting the _Smooth Brew_.

**~*~**

“Apple picking? Peter sounded delighted. “We’re going apple picking?”

Jason nodded, apprehensive. It seemed like such a dorky thing to do, but Peter sounded really excited, so maybe it was okay. “If you want to do something else, I totally understand.”

“Jason, shut up. This is perfect.”

“Yeah?” He knew was grinning like an idiot, but he was so happy. 

“Yes! Jason, fall is my favorite season. I love apple picking. Seriously. This is amazing.”

Jason laughed as Peter hugged him tightly and made a mental note to thank Simon later. It was a lovely day out, the air cool and crisp and with that lovely autumn smell to it. They filled two huge bags and paid for them, then took a couple out up on the hill overlooking the lake and sat in the sunlight.

“This is beautiful.”

Jason glanced at Peter, whose auburn hair was shining in the sun. “ _You’re_ beautiful.” The words were out before he could stop them and he flushed red. “I’m sorry.”

Peter laughed. “And you’re cute when you blush.”

That only made it worse. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

“No.” Peter shifted closer, their bodies now pressed together. Jason dared to slip an arm around his shoulders and Peter snuggled into him. “So….how’d you end up working at the gym?”

Jason shrugged awkwardly. “I kind of fell into it.”

“Oh? What did you want to do?”

He was silent. It felt so stupid. “Well….” Peter simply waited, letting Jason speak in his own time. “.....I used to figure skate.”

“Really?” He sounded incredibly impressed. “That’s so awesome!”

“Thanks.” God, if Peter kept it up, he would never stop blushing. “I always thought it might be cool to coach someday.”

“So what happened?” Peter hastily added “if it’s not too personal.”

It really was, but for some reason, it didn’t seem it when talking to Peter. “My dad.” Jason’s dad had always been a sore topic. “He’s the reason I stopped competing in the first place, and then quit altogether. He thought it was too girly. So I just sort of…..stopped.”

“I’m sorry.” The words were soft, and Jason could feel his eyes filling with tears.

“Thank you.”

Clearly Peter could hear the tears in his voice, for his arms were around Jason and he was being held. Jason wasn’t used to being held by anyone, not since Nadia when they were children and he would cry. He stroked Peter’s lovely hair. “How are you so wonderful?”

Peter flushed at that. “I am not. I just….I like you. A lot. And it’s not right that that happened. I wish I could help.”

“You _are_ helping.” He squeezed Peter back. “This is helping.”

They sat there for a while, simply resting in each other’s arms, and it was wonderful. Jason had never known anyone where he could just sit like this, enjoying their silent company and be completely happy. 

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“I have a thought. For our next date.” Peter’s voice was tentative.

“Yeah?”

“Maybe….maybe we could go ice skating? There’s an indoor rink nearby.”

Jason’s heart leapt. To go skating. It had been so long. And to go with Peter. He glanced down at Peter, who was eyeing him anxiously. “Do you know how to skate?”

“.....a little. Not well.”

“So you’ll be holding my hand the entire time?”

Slowly, a smile spread over his face. “If you’ll let me.”

Jason chuckled. “I’m most definitely in.”

 _God_ , he loved that smile. He lightly stroked Peter’s cheek, saw his breath catch. Heart thumping nervously, he leaned in, and Peter pressed forward to meet him in the softest of kisses.

At that moment, out in the cool air beneath the brilliant sun with Peter in his arms, Jason didn’t know how things could get any better.

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters for this are shorter than most people are probably used to, and I'm sorry. The story probably will be shorter as well. Please don't hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason knocked on Peter’s door. He was pleasantly surprised that he no longer felt nervous while going to see Peter. It had only been two days since their date to the apple orchard but he had seen Peter both of those days, sitting with him on his break at work, and every day they grew closer. He felt completely at ease around Peter in a way he never had with anyone else.

Peter appeared at the door, looking so damn happy to see Jason. “Hey!”

“Hello. You ready to head out?”

“Yup!” Immediately, Peter took Jason’s hand in his, linking their fingers. The rink wasn’t far away and they were going to walk there. The evenings were getting colder as they moved towards October, but it was still nice enough for a walk. Peter actually had a long scarf on in rainbow colors. Jason smiled.

“I like your scarf.”

“Oh.” Peter fiddled with it, smiling. “Ivy made it for me back in middle school when I first came out.”

“That’s really sweet.”

“Yeah, she’s amazing.” He grinned. “She’s trying to teach me to knit right now. I’m still working on getting the hang of it.”

If that wasn’t just the cutest thing ever, picturing Peter and Ivy knitting together. Jason still didn’t know Ivy well, but she was always incredibly sweet to him. “I really need to get to know her better. She seems so nice.”

“She really is.” He gestured to the bag that Jason had slung over one shoulder. “What’s that?”

“Oh….my skates.”

Peter’s face lit up. “You have your own skates??”

Jason blushed. “Yeah. I haven’t worn them in a long time but they should still fit. I don’t think my feet have grown since I bought them.”

“That’s so cool.” Peter looked legitimately excited, not as if he were feigning interest for Jason’s sake. It felt good. “Will you show me something?”

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know. Anything.”

Jason laughed. “I don’t know if I can even do anything anymore.” But he knew he could. You didn’t just forget. Not after so many years, getting up at four so he could practice before he went to school in the morning, then back in the evening for more. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do half of what he used to do (he hadn’t been to a rink in a few years and he was older now) but there was definitely a lot he could still do, he just knew it.

“Well if you can, I’d love to see it.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “I’ll do my very best. Promise.”

When they reached the rink, they rented some skates for Peter (Jason made damn certain they were a decent pair) and sat down to put them on. Peter reached out for one of Jason’s skates, then paused. “May I?”

“Sure.”

He took the skate in hand, looking at it. “Wow. These are gorgeous.”

Jason honestly hadn’t thought about them that way since he was very little, when he had first begun skating with Nadia. The skates had looked so pretty and he had told his mother “ _I_ want to do that!” She had bought him his first pair of double-blades and he had been so disappointed that they weren’t the same elegant skates that the older skaters used. When he was finally ready and got his first pair of real skates, he had been so excited. Nadia hadn’t stuck with skating, moving on to music, but he had always loved it, and had a real talent for it. He had actually made it to the junior level before his father had truly caught on to what he had been up to. 

When he had first started, his mother told him to just say he had joined t-ball. He hadn’t understood then, but as he got older, it all made sense. Figure skating was far too “girly” in his father’s eyes. He worked so hard to keep it hidden. The morning lessons were easy. His father was already at work by the time he left for practice. In the evening, he could make up all sorts of excuses. Sports, debate club….anything that sounded masculine enough to his misogynistic father. But eventually, he slipped up. One of his competition costumes got delivered from the dry cleaners when Jason was still at school and his mother was out. His father completely lost his shit. Jason didn’t know that he had ever been hit that hard.

That had been the end of skating.

Here now, looking at Peter admire his skates, none of that mattered. All of the bad memories were out of mind and all he could see was Peter, all he could think of was getting out on the ice, Peter’s hand in his while they skated. “They _are_ pretty cool, huh.”

“Yeah.” Peter handed it back and Jason tugged it on, tying it as tight as possible. He looked at Peter, who was lacing up his own skates.

“Make sure you get them tight. You don’t want to twist an ankle.” He slid off the bench and knelt before Peter, checking the skates. “Here.” He gently tightened each of them a little more.” “There. That’s better.”  


Rising, he offered Peter his hand. “You ready?”

Peter accepted with a smile. “Lead the way.”

Once on the ice, however, it was a different story. Almost immediately, Peter’s legs slipped and he almost fell into Jason’s arms. It was all Jason could do not to laugh. “I thought you said you could skate.”

“I said _a little_.”

Shaking his head, Jason slipped an arm around Peter’s waist, taking Peter’s hand in his. “Here. How’s that?”

Peter smiled. “Much better.” 

Together, they began to slowly move around the rink. It felt so good to be back on the ice, and with Peter’s body against his, it was even better.

He glanced down at Peter. “Having fun?”

Those brown eyes smiled up at him. “Yes.”

“Really? Even though you can’t skate on your own?”

Peter laughed. “Trust me,” and he squeezed Jason’s hand, “this is better.”

Despite the cold of the rink, Jason felt so warm, the words filling him with happiness. Then Peter bumped Jason’s shoulder with his. “You gonna show me any tricks?”

He couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t know. What do you wanna see?”

Peter was silent, contemplating. “....one of those swirly things.”

“.....are you talking about a spin?”

“Yeah. One of those.”

“....how did you get ‘swirly thing’ rather than spin?”

“Shut up.”

“No. You’re ridiculous.” 

“Oi.” Peter gave him what was clearly supposed to be a glare but it wasn’t threatening in any way. He was just too damn cute. Jason couldn’t help but grin, shaking his head.

“Fine.” He led Peter over to the edge of the rink where the booths were for hockey players. “Just sit here for a minute.”

Jason skated away, contemplating. So. A spin. It had been a while, so he wasn’t sure what to go with. While he thought, he circled the rink, doing crosscuts, weaving in and out of the other skaters. Finally, he decided to simply go for it. Turning, he went into a series of back crosscuts, stepping into the sit-spin. 

Honestly, he’d half expected to fall on his ass. It had been so damn long since he had skated and he wasn’t certain if a sit-spin was pushing it. But no, he managed it without any difficulty at all. 

_Well, okay, then_.

He skated on and tried just a single loop. Loops were easy. He could handle a loop.

 _ **Yes**_.

He felt his heart racing, that familiar thrill that he’d always felt while skating. This felt good. It felt…. _right_.

Jason turned and skated back to Peter, who rose to meet him, looking so ridiculously impressed and happy all at once.

“I wanted to cheer,” he said, “but I figured you’d die of embarrassment.”

“Oh my God.” Jason flushed at the very thought. “Yeah, thank you so much for not doing that.”

Peter laughed at Jason’s blush. “Seriously though, Jason, that was _amazing!_ I never would have imagined….” He seemed to be fishing for something to say. “I don’t even have words. When you said you skated, I never thought you meant like _this!_ ”

Jason was bright red. “I used to be a lot better.”

Peter stared. “Better? Than _that?_ ”

He nodded, taking a seat in the booth, and Peter sat beside him. “I competed at junior levels.”

“I don’t know exactly what that means, but it sounds impressive.”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah. It was pretty good. I could do doubles at one point.”

“Holy shit.” Peter was quiet, unsure if he should speak up. “....your dad?”

Another nod. “My dad. Mom was the one who helped me along all those years, keeping it quiet. Dad eventually found out. He saw one of my costumes and freaked out. Beat the shit out of me.” As soon as he said the words, he regretted them, wishing he could take them back. He wasn’t ashamed of it, or of letting Peter know. He knew Peter would never judge him. It just definitely wasn’t really a pleasant topic for a date.

But Peter only reached out and offered his hand. Jason took it, leaning into Peter, who wrapped his other arm around Jason. “Well, _I_ think you’re amazing. And that your dad is a first level twatwaffle.”

Jason had been feeling the tears rising, but at Peter’s terminology, he burst into laughter. “Twatwaffle?”

“Definitely.”

“Where the hell did you get that from?”

“Ivy.”

“I like it.”

“ _I_ always have.”

Jason lifted his head to look at Peter. Peter, who was regarding him so softly, brown eyes so full of affection. He cupped Peter’s cheek. “You’re wonderful.”

“So are you.” 

Leaning in, he gave Peter a soft kiss. Day by day, he was falling so much more in love with this man. If only he knew how soon was too soon to tell him. Little did he know that Peter was wondering the same exact thing.

**~*~**

It had been two weeks now. Jason was getting so close to winning that bet, he could taste it. Not only that, he was having the time of his life. He never in a million years would have thought that he would get such enjoyment out of drag, but it was wonderful. Being on stage every night was such a rush, hearing people cheer. He was actually beginning to really develop a character as Sugar Kane, not just strutting around in heels any longer. She was taking on a life of her own, and he loved it.

If his nights were fun, his days were even better. Every one of them was spent with Peter, whether on an actual date or just stopping in for a cup of coffee after he got out of work. He had actually met Ivy for real now. One day he had stopped in to see Peter and it was Ivy’s turn for a break. She had grabbed Jason, proclaiming “come on, we can gossip about Peter behind his back.” Ignoring Peter’s protests, she had dragged Jason, laughing, away from the counter. Shoving him into a chair, she had demanded “what are your intentions towards my best friend?”

He was completely taken aback. “What?”

“You heard me. He’s not just some trollop you can cast aside. I expect a marriage and some kind of wedding dowry. He’s worth three goats, at least.”

“IVY!”

Peter's utterly mortified tone of voice had made Jason laugh as much as Ivy's words. Ever since that day, Jason would always make sure he had some extra time to say hello to Ivy as well. She was hilarious, and he loved seeing her. The only problem was that she and Peter often worked slightly conflicting hours and so it was hard to make time to hang out with both at once outside of work. Still, for the moment, this worked in Jason’s favor, for Ivy still kept talking about how they should all go to _the Chez_ , and that was the last thing Jason needed.

It was the Eighteenth, and Peter and Jason were back at Jason’s apartment, snuggled up on his couch under a blanket to watch a movie. Peter was also a classic film buff like Jason was, so they were watching _Sabrina_. It was another Billy Wilder film, just like _Some Like it Hot_. It was a great film, very sweet, but something seemed off with Peter that night.

Finally, Jason poked Peter’s waist, loving the little yelp he got in return. “Okay, what’s up. You’ve been off all evening.”

Peter blushed. “Sorry. I just….the movie made me think of someone I met the other night.”

The pieces clicked into place right away. Billy Wilder. _Some Like it Hot_. Sugar Kane. Jason could feel his face burning. “Oh?” He hoped his voice sounded much more normal than he felt.

“Yeah. I was closing for the night and a queen was walking home from _the Chez_. She looked really tired so I invited her in for coffee. It happened twice. Her name was Sugar Kane.”

“Just like _Some Like it Hot_.”

“Yeah!” Peter looked happy. “She was really nice. I actually--” He broke off, blushing even more. “....I actually told her about you.”

Fuck, that blush was so damn cute. “Really?”

“Yeah. It was right after you asked me out and I was so excited. She was really sweet, listening to me go on about you. I had fun talking to her, but for some reason she hasn’t been back. I don’t know if I said something, maybe rambled too much.”

Now Jason just felt incredibly guilty. He had already felt horrible for the fact that he had deceived Peter this way; now he had to contend with the fact that Peter thought he had done something to offend Sugar. “I’m certain that’s not it.”

“But why hasn’t she come back?”

Jason wrapped an arm around Peter, pulling him close and kissing his forehead. “She’s probably just busy. Or tired. You guys close late. If she’s just finishing up her show at that hour, she must be exhausted.” That at least was true.

“Yeah, I guess.” Peter still sounded down, and Jason’s heart ached. He had never planned on Sugar returning to _Smooth Brew_ , but it sounded like now he had to do just that.

**~*~**

When Peter saw him the next night, it was worth it for the smile that lit up his face. “Hey! I’ve been wondering what happened to you!”

Jason felt so guilty yet overjoyed to see that smile on Peter’s face. “Just busy. And tired.”

“That’s what my boyfriend said.”

“Ooh, so it _is_ boyfriend now?”

Peter’s face was glowing; he nodded. “Yeah. It's been official for a week now. We’ve been apple picking and skating and to the museum and--” he broke off, smiling. “Sorry. You didn’t come to hear me gush about my boyfriend.”

Jason felt so warm seeing that look on Peter’s face, hearing him go on and on about how happy he was. “No, it’s okay. It's nice to see you happy.”

“Thank you. I am. I really, really am.” He finished with the coffee and brought it over. “How about you? What have you been up to?”

Jason swallowed with some difficulty. Maybe some honesty would do him good. “I got a boyfriend myself.”

Peter’s face lit up. “That’s great! What’s he like?”

Jason couldn’t help but smile. If Peter only knew. “Amazing. So sweet. Always takes time out for everyone, even if they’re rude to him. Wants everyone around him to be happy. The most thoughtful, caring person I’ve ever known.”

“Wow.” Peter’s smile was so soft. “He sounds wonderful.”

“He really is.” Jason ducked his head, hiding his blush under the pretense of sipping his coffee, though he honestly didn’t know if it would be visible under all this makeup. Still, he shouldn’t stay there long. He and Peter saw a LOT more of each other these days. It was much more likely he’d be recognized than it had been before. “I can’t stay. I just wanted to stop in and say hello.”

“I’m very glad you did. I missed our little conversations.” Peter held the door open for him, smiling. “Have a good night!”

Jason walked home, shoes in one hand, coffee in the other. He had the sweetest boyfriend ever, and he in no way deserved him. If Jason didn’t come by as Sugar, Peter was sad, but if he kept it up, all he was doing was deceiving Peter even more.

_How the hell do I get myself out of this mess?_

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUN!!! You're in trouble, Jason.
> 
> Also, I love Ivy. Have I mentioned that I love Ivy? She has my favorite lines in this chapter.
> 
> Please review! <3


	6. Chapter 6

“The answer is easy, sweetheart.”

Simon was doing Jason’s makeup. Jason had just finished explaining the entire situation to him, and Simon didn’t hesitate before speaking up.

“Tell him.”

“What??”

“ _Tell him_ ,” Simon repeated slowly. “You’re going to have to do it sooner or later. You can’t hide a secret like this. It’s not good for a relationship.”

Jason ached because he had known all along that this was really the only solution. He just hadn’t wanted to admit it to himself.

“How long have you two been dating, anyway?”

“Officially?”

“Whatever.”

“Officially, since the Eleventh.”

“That didn’t take long.”

Jason shrugged. “We’d spent so long dancing around asking each other out, we didn’t think we needed to really do the whole ‘dating’ thing before making it official.”

Simon pulled back, looking at him. “You’re smiling like an idiot.”

“I can’t help it! He just brings that out in me.”

“What, the stupidity?”

“Shut up.” Jason sighed. “He just makes me…. _happy_. In a way I haven’t been in a long time.” Peter had even convinced Jason to begin skating again. Jason had dreamed of coaching but had never thought it was within the realm of possibility. Now he was actually skating regularly and taking classes to become certified. No more gym. No more working just to get by. He could do something he truly loved, and it was all because of Peter.

_And you could lose it all because of this stupid bet_.

The thought of owning up to Peter terrified Jason. He couldn’t bear to confess to Peter, to see the look on his face when he found out that Jason had lied to him, had pretended to be someone he wasn’t. A part of him insisted that he was being ridiculous. Peter was the least judgemental person he knew. He couldn’t imagine Peter breaking up with him over this. Still, he couldn’t suppress that fear.

“Well, you’ve got ten days left on your bet. You going to tell him before or after it ends?”

Jason sighed. “Before.” He couldn’t keep going in there night after night as Sugar, but if he stopped, Peter would be sad, and he just couldn’t handle that. Seeing Peter sad completely broke his heart.

“Hmm.” Simon eyed him skeptically. “We’ll see about that.”

**~*~**

Two days. Jason had two days left on his bet and he hadn’t said a thing to Peter. Every single day had been so perfect, their moments together precious, and he hadn’t wanted to ruin them. Peter was the best thing about his life. To risk losing him was terrifying.

It was late evening, and the two were sitting on a bench outside the coffee shop. Peter had to close that night, but he had a half hour break to take, and there was no way Jason wasn’t going to sit with him.

Peter snuggled close, loving the feeling of Jason’s arms around him. “I love this,” he murmured. “Sitting here, with you.”

Jason kissed the top of his head. “I just like being with you, any way I can.” _I love you_ , he thought silently. He had still never said the words, so terrified of scaring Peter off. 

“Oh!” Peter sat up, looking at Jason with excitement in his eyes. “This Sunday! Ivy and I both have the evening off!”

“That’s awesome!”

“Yeah! So. Come with us to _the Chez_?”

Jason’s heart plummeted. “ _The Chez_?” he asked weakly.

“Yeah! We’ve wanted to go forever and now we finally have the chance. And I’d _really_ like it to be with you.” Peter squeezed Jason’s hand. 

It was so difficult to find words. “....I can’t.”

Peter’s face fell. “Why?” 

“I...I just can’t.”

Clearly Peter wanted a better answer than that but he didn’t want to push. “....okay. I understand.” Jason felt waves of guilt overwhelming him. But he literally, physically couldn’t. That was his last night performing. Dear God, what was he going to do? Peter and Ivy in the audience? He opened his mouth, wanting to get the words out, to explain everything to Peter, but they just wouldn’t come.

“Hey.” Peter looked at him, and Jason managed a smile. “How about I meet you there?”

Those brown eyes lit up; Peter leaned in and kissed him deeply. “You’re _wonderful_.” 

Jason smiled weakly; he felt almost sick. But it was worth it to see how happy he had made Peter. 

His heart was pounding. At this point, he didn’t know what was holding him back any longer. He cupped Peter’s cheek in his hand, looking deep into those beautiful brown eyes. “I love you.”

Peter’s eyes widened. Normally Jason would have been worried at the reaction but he was already worried, scared that this weekend, the relationship would be over. What was he risking here? 

But then Peter had his shirtfront and was hauling him in for a kiss. His voice was breathless as he replied “I love you!” His eyes were aglow; Jason didn’t know if he had ever seen Peter look happier. 

He should have felt nothing but complete joy, but he was scared; scared that this weekend, it was all going to come crashing down on him and those three words, Peter’s love, which was everything to him, would be gone in an instant. He couldn’t just sit there and let this go. 

“....Peter….” the words were on the tip of his tongue, wanting to escape, trapped by fear. Peter cocked his head, waiting.

The door to the shop burst open, and both of them jumped in surprise. “PETER!” Matt was glaring. “Your break should have ended two minutes ago!”

“I’m coming!” 

Satisfied, Matt went back inside. “ _God_ , I hate that guy,” Jason muttered.

“You and me both.” Peter ran his fingers through Jason’s hair, trailing them down his cheek. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Jason swallowed with some difficulty and somehow managed a smile. “Most definitely.”

Peter kissed him softly and Jason could feel his heart beating faster. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

Peter was glowing, so happy to hear those words. “I love you, too.” With one final kiss, he left, returning to the shop. As Jason watched, he could see Peter hug Ivy tightly. He must have told her for her face lit up and then she was squeezing him with everything she had. Jason couldn’t help but smile, despite all of his worries. Just to have made Peter so happy meant the world to him. Peter was so special. Peter was his his entire life.

_God_ , he prayed, _please don’t let me lose him._

**~*~**

“So you didn’t tell him. Color me surprised.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Such language,” Simon said mildly. He finished applying Jason’s lashes. “You do realize this could end in complete disaster, right?”

“Gee you think?” Jason’s voice dripped sarcasm. “I’d never thought of that.”

“You’re such a snarky asshole.”

“Look who’s talking.” 

Simon gave him a withering look. “Still, looks like you’re going to win your bet, at least.”

Even that thought wasn’t enough to cheer him up. “That’s still nothing if I lose him.”

All was silence for a moment. Then Simon was at his side, arm around him, rubbing his back reassuringly. It was so strange what a bond they had formed over this month, especially when Simon could be such a sarcastic bastard, but deep inside, he was all fluff. “Come on, Sugar,” he said softly. “Let’s finish getting you ready. Only two more shows, and you’ve got to dazzle. And remember, I’ve got your back, no matter what.”

Somehow those words were just so reassuring, and managed to calm some of Jason’s raging emotions; he couldn’t help but smile. “Sure thing, mom.”

**~*~**

Jason was terrified. He knew that Nadia was there in the audience (she had been there every single night to ensure that he did his job and performed), but tonight there was so much more riding on this. Tonight, Peter and Ivy would be there. Ivy wouldn’t have worried him, but Peter. Peter would be seeing him perform. He may not recognize Jason (he hadn’t so far, even when they were a mere foot apart at the coffee shop), but Jason would be coming to him after the show and spilling all the beans. This was it, the pivotal moment, and he had never been more scared in his entire life.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, I have to introduce my lovely drag daughter, in what, unfortunately, may be her last performance.”

There was an enormous cacophony of noise, a combination of sadness and boos, and Jason felt an overwhelming sense of happiness, despite his nerves. Somehow, over the last month, he had developed a little crowd of fans, in spite of being such a newbie, and it felt good knowing people wanted him to stick around.

“I know, I know,” Ella said. “So be sure to cheer especially loud for her tonight, and maybe we can convince her to stay. Everyone, Sugar Kane!”

As he entered, Jason was aware of not only Nadia cheering, but he could make out the voices of Ivy and Peter. And oh God, there they were, right in the front row. Those horrible frightened butterflies rose again. He forced them down. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it well.

The music started. Since finding out that Peter was going to be at the show, he had changed his number. It had worried him, the thought that maybe he couldn’t pull it off, but he had made damn sure to practice. If Peter was going to be there, seeing a performance that Jason had chosen specifically for him, it was going to be perfect.

_I don’t wanna lie, can we be honest?_  
_Right now while you’re sitting on my chest._  
_I don’t know what I’d do without your comfort._  
_If you really go first, if you really left._

_I don’t know if I would be alive today_  
_With or without you, like night and day._  
_Read and repeat every conversation._  
_Being with you, every day’s a Saturday._

Jason could see Peter, the smile on his face. It wasn’t hard to make his way over to the table where Peter and Ivy sat. Jason sat on the arm of Peter’s chair, crossing his legs and leaning in. Peter only laughed. To him, this seemed like a normal show. He was so happy to be there, to see Sugar performing. He didn’t know how those words were meant for him. _I’m so sorry,_ Jason was silently saying. _Please forgive me for what I’ve done. Please, don’t leave me._

The next words he sang right to Peter, looking him in the eye.

_Don’t you ever leave me, don’t you ever go._  
_I’ve seen it on TV. I know how it goes._  
_Even when you’re angry, even when I’m cold._  
_Don’t you ever leave me. Don’t leave me alone._

Slowly, the smile on Peter’s face became slightly uncertain as he stared into Jason’s eyes, registering the utter seriousness in his face. Jason couldn’t handle it. He rose, heading back towards the stage. 

The applause when he finished was normally so wonderful to hear, but this time all he wanted was to get offstage and remove all this makeup. He did it as quickly as possible, his heart pounding away. The last thing he wanted to do was head back out there, but there was no avoiding it. Carefully, he folded up the dress he had just worn and, with it and his heels in hand, he headed back out.

Peter and Ivy were still there, watching the show. When Peter saw him heading over, those brown eyes lit up, and he was on his feet in an instant. “Hey! You came!”

Jason smiled weakly. “Actually….” He raised the dress and shoes. “....I’ve been here all the time.”

Peter looked at the dress and shoes, then up at Jason. There was confusion in his eyes, and Jason’s heart ached. Then, slowly, dawning comprehension spread over his face. Eyes widening, he looked up at Jason, whose heart began to pound away as though it were trying to beat a hole in his chest before Peter could speak and break it.

Ivy, it seemed, had made the connection far faster than Peter had. She was looking back and forth between the two, and clearly realized what an awkward situation they were in. “......so I’ll give you two a moment, then.” With that, she was gone, leaving Jason and Peter alone.

They were silent, neither certain what to say, where to begin. The noise was overwhelming as the show continued.

“....should we go somewhere quieter?”

Peter nodded. The silence was killing Jason, but he led Peter out of the room and backstage where the blaring of the music was diminished. Even so, Jason was at a loss for what to say, where to begin.

It turned out he didn’t have to worry.

“I knew I recognized those eyes.”

Immediately Jason remembered that first night he had showed up at _Smooth Brew_ dressed as Sugar Kane and Peter had complimented his eyes. He flushed. “Yeah. I was worried you might. I was so scared you would know it was me.”

“Jason….why didn’t you tell me?”

He felt so terrible. “I was scared. I was so scared. The whole thing started as a stupid bet with Nadia. She said I couldn’t do this for a month. It started only a few days before the day you complimented my makeup. Then we started dating and I was just…. _scared_. I had already run into you in drag and I was so terrified that you’d think I was deceiving you--”

“You _were_ deceiving me.”

Jason could feel his heart skip a beat; he forced himself to press on. “I wasn’t trying to. All I’ve ever wanted is you. I’ve wanted you since the first moment I set foot in that coffee shop. When I first met you as Sugar, I just….I couldn’t help it. I’ve been after you for so long, I wanted to see if I could find out what you thought of me. Then we had our “date” and I just….I wanted to see if I could find out what you were thinking, see how it went. It was horrible and wrong and I felt terrible and I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to tell you ever since but I could just never figure out how. I was so terrified you’d break up with me and I just love you _so fucking much_. You’re _everything_ to me, Peter.” He was rambling and he knew it but he couldn’t stop. He was so scared that if he stopped, Peter would tell him that it was over. He opened his mouth to continue but he didn’t get a chance, for Peter grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him into a kiss so deep that when it was over, Jason felt a little dizzy.

“Jason.” Peter looked as though he didn’t know where to begin. He shook his head, face affectionately exasperated. “I’m not mad, you idiot.”

Jason stared. “You….you’re not?”

“No. Well...maybe mad that you didn’t tell me sooner.” He grinned. “I could have come and seen you perform before now.”

Jason couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “…..are you serious?”

“Jason, you were _amazing_.”

He felt his face flush. “Really? And you're not mad?”

“Jason.” Peter sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know how you haven’t caught on to this yet, but I am utterly and ridiculously in love with you.”

Jason could feel that stupid grin on his face. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” 

He pulled Peter into a kiss, murmuring “definitely likewise.”

“I’m very glad to hear it.” Peter ran his fingers through Jason’s hair, mussing it up after being flattened under that wig all evening. “So...no more secrets?”

Jason nodded. “It was the only one, I _swear_.”

“I believe you.”

Just hearing that Peter had such total and complete faith in him after he had kept such a secret for so long filled Jason with warmth. “ _God_ , I love you.”

Peter laughed. “I love you too, dork.”

Now that all the heavy stuff was out of the way, Jason could relax. For the first time, he noticed what Peter had on. He was used to seeing Peter during the day, and he always looked like an adorable nerd, some sort of dorky English major. Now….he stared. “....what is this you’re wearing?”

Peter glanced down at himself. “Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“You look like you raided Tony Montana’s closet.”

Peter was wearing one of his usual button down shirts, but it was only done up about halfway, exposing the majority of his chest, and he had on a blazer and necklace with it. While Peter definitely had the body to show off his chest that way, all Jason could think of was _Scarface_.

“I do NOT look like Tony Montana!” He was blushing. _God_ , that was adorable.

“Really, I’m not complaining AT ALL. I’m _loving_ seeing that much skin. But what happened to the nerdy schoolboy I see during the day?”

“Jason…” His face was bright red.

“I can see your entire chest. Not complaining. Just saying.”

“Oh my God, shut up.”

“No. It’s sexy.”

“Oh?” That one word seemed to have erased the Tony Montana comparison completely from Peter’s mind, and Jason found himself being pinned to the wall, a dark, heated look in Peter’s eyes. “Planning to do something about it?”

Jason felt that heat flaring in him. “....maybe,” he managed.

“Maybe?”

“Definitely.”

“Mm. I like that answer better.”

He couldn’t help shaking his head, grinning. “You’re trouble, you know that?”

Peter laughed. “It's been said.”

“Oh?” Jealousy tugged at him. “By anyone I should worry about?”

 _Lord_ , that was cute. Peter stroked his cheek. “No. There’s no one for me but you.”

Pleased, Jason leaned in for a kiss. “Good.” They kissed, soft and slow and lingering. Peter pulled away with a chuckle. “What,” Jason was smiling. “What is it.”

“A whole month, huh.”

“Yup.”

“And you could only let me see one show?”

“Well,” He gently ran his fingers through that lovely hair, a smile on his face, “I think there may be something we can do about that.”

**~*Six Months Later*~**

It was 10 PM and Peter was running late. His last class of the night had run over time and he hadn’t been able to catch a cab. When he finally reached the club, he was so happy to see Ivy there, holding a spot for him.

Shrugging out of his jacket, he sank into the chair. “Has he gone on yet?”

“Not yet. You can relax, loverboy.”

He picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a crumpled napkin, and threw it at her. “Shut up.”

“You should know by now that I don’t do that.”

“Yeah, but one can always hope.” 

Ivy didn’t bother looking for something to throw, she merely leaned over and smacked his shoulder, ducking away before he could smack her back. “How was class tonight?”

“Okay. Not one of my favorites, but business can’t always be the most interesting of majors.”

She smiled. “It’ll be worth it when you have your own shop.” She raised her brows. “You’re gonna hire me, right?”

“Of course I am. Can’t leave my best friend and favorite barista working for Matt forever.”

“Damn straight you can’t.”

Then Ella was onstage, a hand shielding her eyes as she peered into the crowd. “If we could please get some silence from the two assholes in the front row?”

“Sorry!”

“Zip it. Now, I believe Miss Sugar has a unique number for us tonight, something different than her usual repertoire. Everyone, Sugar Kane!”

Jason entered, and Peter and Ivy cheered louder than everyone. Jason had never stopped doing drag, though it wasn’t every night like it had been. He had so much fun with it, and they all loved watching him. He still worked at the gym for his daily job but he put in all his hours at the rink, and in a few weeks he would be going for his coaching exam. Peter was so fucking excited for him, and ridiculously proud. He had been working so hard, and it was all about to pay off.

Once the music started up, it was easy to see why this was considered “different”. It was ‘For Your Entertainment’ by Adam Lambert. Jason always did songs by female vocalists. But then he was moving closer, and Peter lost his mind, because Jason was essentially giving him a lapdance.

He could feel his face turning bright red as Jason moved, body rubbing against his slowly, teasingly, and fuck no, this was _not_ the place to pop a boner, _not_ the place. But then Jason was turning to face him, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “I can’t _wait_ until I get you home.”

 _Oh **fuck**_.

When the show was finished and Jason finally got all his makeup off and came out of the dressing room in his own clothing, Peter was waiting, arms folded, as stern a glare as he could muster on his face. Jason took one look and burst out laughing.

“Not funny. You are an evil bastard.”

“You don’t know how long I’ve been working on that.”

“I’m not surprised.”

Jason took Peter’s hand in his, looking around. “Did Ivy leave?”

“Yeah.” Peter gave Jason’s hand a squeeze. “You ready to go home?”

 _Home_. The word still gave Jason such happy butterflies. The two of them had moved in together two months after Jason’s little drag initiation, and it was everything he could have ever dreamed of. “Most definitely.”

“Good.” Peter gave him a look as they headed outside. “Because I intend to take you up on that promise you made during the show.”

Jason feigned surprise. “Promise? I made a promise?”

“You as good as made one.”

“I remember no promise.”

“You are _so_ fucking evil.”

Laughing, Jason pulled Peter in to give him a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Peter was regarding him with such love that Jason could cry. He could never have dreamed such a life: doing drag of all things, on his way to a career in coaching skating, and most importantly, a home with the man that he loved. It was so much more than he ever could have imagined. Though in the end Jason knew that even if he lost all of that, lost everything else, all he really needed was Peter. Peter, who had shown him his way in life. Peter, who loved him so damn much.

Peter smiled up at him. “What are you thinking about?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just how happy I am. How much I love you.”

Those cheeks flushed, that gorgeous blush that he loved so much. Head on Jason’s shoulder, Peter hugged him tightly. “I love you too, Jason. More than anything in this world.”

And standing there in the cold night air with Peter in his arms, Jason knew he was right where he was meant to be. He was home.

**~fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jason does for his lip-synch is "Don't Leave Me Alone" David Guetta (feat. Anne-Marie)
> 
> I'm sorry it's so much shorter than my usual stories. I hope it didn't disappoint.
> 
> There is an amazing photo of Payson Lewis with Jonah Platt and he is literally dressed like Tony Montana from _Scarface_. I could not get over it and it had to make an appearance. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> [](https://app.photobucket.com/u/el_snicket/p/92df9d10-2442-41d7-bb0d-a7694ed99a65)


End file.
